Faith led me to you
by The freaking fan girl
Summary: Twila goes to a BVB concert for her bestfriend. She crosses with her childhood friend and fell in love. But that's not all. She also finds herself haunted by her past. Sort of. Andy Biersack Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1(Twila's POV)

Author's Note:in this story,Andy still wears more make up and has shoulder length hair and bangs,he looks like him in Knives and pens. He's about 19 in this story.

Twila is pronounced "twhy-la"

Yah...now let us continue with the fucking FanFic...

"Twila! You are the best fucking best friend!"is the first sentence my best friend,Krissy,said when I told her that I got her a concert ticket for her favorite band,BVB. I don't know what BVB stands for either,nor do I know who they are. I just did a little research on them,just enough to know why their popular and shit.

"Well? The concert is tomorrow,so you better be fucking here at 8:00 pm"I said

"Yeah,yeah."

We chatted for a few more hours before I dosed off to my beloved bed...

*the next day*

Knock,knock"

"Twi! Open up! It's me!"this was the voice of my friend,Krissy. I looked at the clock and it was about 3:00 amWhy the fuck is she early? I opened the door with weary eyes,she only comes this early if she wants to do something stupid,I'm usually her accomplice on her shenanigans.

"Why the fuck are you early?"I said

"Well,I decided to help you dress. Just so you wouldn't stand out for being different in the crowd"

"Why is that?"

"Please?"she made those puppy eyes,damn it!

"Fine,but no pink stuff. Got it?" Just so you know,I really hate the color pink.

As she entered my room,she ran to my closet and found either yellow or black. I smiled at the memory when she got my batman shirt. It reminded me of my childhood friend,his room was filled with everything batman,which was okay for me since I loved batman too.

Finally,Krissy launched the batman shirt and the other clothes at me.

"That's what you're gonna wear later,where's your make up?"

"Over at the batman drawers"she smirked,she knew I was obsessed with batman

"Here!"she got my eyeliner,mascara,and a clear powder. I didn't need any white make up that much,I was already snow pale. Then she got my batman ring. My childhood friend,the same one I mentioned earlier,gave it to me. He has the same one,ours were adjustable so that we can wear it till we grow up. Just then, I glanced up the clock and noticed that we had only enough time to dress. So I wore the stuff that Krissy threw at me and she wore the stuff she bought with her.

*later that day*

After we got to this convenience store,and bought some extra food with us. We went to the concert venue.

Krissy and I went to the souvenir shop and she bought me a bracelet which said 'BVB',but it's designed to look like batman's logo so I thanked her. Next up,we headed to the crowd section. We got a couple of seats on the front row,and we stayed there for about 10 or 20 minutes. Then the crowd section was filled. Krissy was wrong! I would blend into this crowd just fine. Everyone wore black and yellow clothes. A few moments later the band came up to the stage,I glanced up to the stage when people screamed the loudest. He had black hair,pale skin,and icy blue eyes. I thought Andrew's eyes were one of a kind(Andrew is my child hood friend that I mentioned earlier)guess I was wrong,cause this guy's eyes were the exact same color,this guys eyes had some childishness in it. Everyone kept screaming,but I couldn't make up the names and words the crowd kept screaming. So I asked Krissy,who was also screaming her heart out. Maybe it's because the guy looked perfect,even for me. But I'm not the kind of girl who's head over heels for just a guy I barely knew. Atleast I should know his name first,

"Hey!kriss! Is this the BVB thingy you kept talking about?!"I screamed at her,cause I was sure that if I didn't scream she wouldn't hear me either.

"Yeah!"was all she could mumble out. The blue eyed guy also screamed through his mic. Making everyone scream louder. I knew I should've bought my head phones!

"How are you BVB ARMY!"he said

"Tonight!we are gonna play all of our successful songs of this year! "he started singing,then before I knew it. He was at the chorus

"WTF."I whispered,

This was the song I tried to find before,I heard on the radio but they didn't said what it's tittle was. I'm gonna ask it's title to Kriss later so I could download it. I might like this band after all.

*A few hours later*

They were down to only one song left they announced. But they're not singing their song. They're gonna sing somethin else. He grabbed an acoustic guitar,very 'Batman-ish' guitar. And he grabbed a stool

"So,I um. This song is for my long lost friend. Even if she isn't here. I still dedicate it to her. Er, this song isn't our usual. Or rock. So I guess non of you knows or likes this,but still. This is for you Twi!" I cringed when he said my name,but he couldn't be referring to me right? Could he? No,of course not! Twi could be someone else! Then he started singing this familiar song. Fuck. He knows me alright. I started singing along with him. Up until everyone around me shut upped. And soon enough,everyone did. But I kept singing. The blue eyed guy stared at me with disbelief as we sang the chorus. He descended to the crowds,to me. And stared at my eyes and I stared at his,he gasped. It was him, it was Andrew,Andy,my long lost friend. As soon as the song was done,everyone screamed their heart out cheerfully,as if we were some of those love teams on TV.

"Twi?"He asked as we finished the song and everyone started to head out to the random booths of the field.

"Hi,guess our faiths crossed right?"I smirked at him gleefully. He bear hugged me,he's squishing the the living shit out of me. And I hugged him in response. He pulled back and threw his arms at my side like he did when we were young. Krissy tagging along with us,with a giant smile in her face.

"I barely recognized you Andy"I said with an edge of sarcasm

"It's the make up,and puberty"he said,there was a pun in there somewhere...

"So,what brings you here?"Andy said,breaking the silence. I grabbed Krissy with one arm

"Hey!"she struggled,I giggled

"Well,it's her birthday. So I went and bought some tickets for her. She told me to come and here I am now."I smiled at the last word.

"So,how are you?"he asked

"Meh,I'm fine."I said

"She's more than fine! She randomly gives me facts about you! And she tells me how she misses you and-"I covered kriss's damn mouth to keep my secret safe from Andy's ears.

"Hmph"Andy said,pondering. I noticed he still wore the batman ring

"I see that you're still obsessed with our favorite super hero."I declared as we entered a tent,Everyone laughed. After a few seconds,everyone looked at us,mainly me. Smiling at me like I was a blessing.

"Guys,well I guess you already know who she is?"Andy said

"Is she Sasha or Carly?"the first guy said,Andy rolled his eyes. Just then the second guy spoked

"Le me guess,she's Tylla Whitlock,or should I say "Andy's Long lost 'love',Twila.'"he was right

"Nice one Ash"the guys chorused with a mocking edge,as if he just told a joke

"Actually,Ash is right"Andy smirked as I blushed

"Told yah!" Ash said,the guys started handing him cash

"Welcome to the family Twila!"the first guy said"I'm CC"

"Ashley"

"Jinxx"

"Jake"they all greeted me and kriss with hand shakes

"So,what brings you back here?"I asked Andy as we sat on the couch

"Well,I was wondering. If you'd go to the concert ya now. A fair chance that you'd recognize me,but I sang our song so if you won't recognize me. At least you'd recognize our song."he blushed slightly,he still looks fucking cute when he blushed. I blushed too

Author's Note:I clearly do not own the following;BVB,Andy Biersack,knives and pens or even BATMAN. If you saw something that needs copyright like icons,songs,persons, then I also do not own them. ;)

I also post a new chapter every Sunday or Saturday o_o hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(Twila's POV)

We spent the whole time in their tent,playing nonsensical games and random shit. I was happy,this is one of the points in my life where I am the happiest girl in the whole wide world. I felt like this was a dream. A dream I would never want to wake up. Then it hit me...

"Uhm,Andy?"I caught his attention,waiting for me to speak again

"Since you're on a tour"I gulped before continuing"shouldn't that mean you'd be leaving again sooner?"he showed that beautiful smile of his to me,I must've look dazed and puzzled

"No,this is our last stop. And we bought our own houses here so...we all live around here now"I felt the corner of my lips pull up making me smile like an idiot. He messed with my hair. I felt my cheeks burning.

"So,I'd better get you two home"he told me and kriss,we just nodded

He drove kriss home first,and then me. My mom opened the door. She gasped when she saw Andy. Note:my mom treats Andy as if he was her own son. She knows him almost as good as I do.

"Andy!"Andy didn't wore any make up anymore,making him look like,well,him.

"Hello "Andy greeted my mom with a angelic smile this time.

"Why don't you come in?"mom said

"Sorry,not tonight. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure!"mom and I said in unison

"Goodnight Twi,goodnight "with a few seconds he skipped to his car and drove off.

As I entered the house my mom had this aura;the aura was pure joy and happiness.

"Tell me everything tomorrow,got that?"mom said

"Sure mom"

"Goodnight Twila"she went to her room as I closed my door

Well,tomorrow's gonna be great!

"Twila! Twila! Twila!"the door opened...

"Yah!"I threw the pillow at whoever it was on the door,not minding if it was mom or Krissy. After a few minutes,I felt someone sat by my of the sudden,I heard someone said"I see,you still through pillows at people.". I threw a pillow at an angel. Not on a "human". At an angel. A fucking ANGEL.

"Good morning Andrew"as I rolled to my side and sat by the angel's side.

"Twila,so I already told everything that happened to your mom which saves you a lot of time today. I suggest you get dressed. Also,I'm not the only one obsessed with batman here"gesturing to my room. Again,blushing deep crimson.

"Fine,where are we going anyways"I said while heading to the dresser and grabbing the first clothes I've got. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Turns out I grabbed a white fit shirt,a sleeveless batman black top,a white leggings. I got my grey converse and I applied a small amount of eyeliner on my eyelids and lipstain to my lips. I opened my door,finding Andy Sitting on the staircase. He turned around and threw his arm at my side. His smile was weird. As if there was a pun it.

"What?"I asked while looking up at him,damn it! He's taller than me,way taller.

"We match"huh? Oh...he wore a white t shirt and blackish jeans and a batman necklace. Again,again,my cheeks burn like fire

"This was an accident"I declared

"This is a type of accidents I like"he smirked

We were on the way to the front door when I stopped.

"Huh?"Andy said,he looks hesitant. I could've laughed at his face,but I suppressed my laugh

"Uhm,I still don't know where we're going"I demanded

"Well,it's a surprise. Your mom knows where we're going"hmm...special huh?

"Okay. But I have to pick up my books at the bookstore later,mind dropping me there?"I asked

"No,I'll wait for you"he said

He played tons of my favorite songs. And it appears we love the same songs when he said that these are his favorites too. A few minutes later...we arrived at the park. This was our meeting place back when we were kids.

*Flashback*(Twila's POV)

"Twila,honey. Why don't you play at the swing."mom said as she and dad prepared our picnic table. I nodded and went straight to the swing. But someone,beat me to it.

I was about to walk away when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around,ready to kick his ass. But his eyes made me relaxed;it was beautiful. He invited me to play with him. I did. We played prince and princess, mom and dad, tag. A lot of stuff happened. Every day we'd meet at that swing.

*Back to reality*(Twila's POV)

I felt that his arms wasn't at my back anymore. So I turned around to make sure I wasn't hallucinating him being here with me. I found him kneeling to the ground. He was holding to something in his hand. He opened it and I saw the most beautiful thing in the world...2 necklaces,one icy blue. Like his eyes. And one black...nope...it was black but chocolate brown in sunlight,just like my eyes.

He turned me around and he enclosed it in my neck. The blue necklace was the one I wore,his was the other one. He told me that;

"I will never,never,never,ever loose you again Tylla Carlie Whitlock"I winced when he said my full name. No one says my full name anymore.

"I won't let go,I promise"I responded

Then there was this question that startled me...

"Will you be my girlfriend for real this time?"he told me,while he hugged me from behind

"Y-yes..."I stuttered

Author's Note:I clearly do not own the following;BVB,Andy Biersack,knives and pens, or even BATMAN. If you saw something that needs copyright like icons,songs,persons, then I also do not own them. ;)

o_o hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(Andy's POV)

Author's note:I am terribly sorry for my bad sense of time,that I'm updating the chapters at all the wrong dates. Also I decided to give Andy the narration this time. He deserves it.

Back to the fanfic...

So

Shit just got real.

A few years ago,I wouldn't shut up about her. I would tell trivial stuff about her whenever I could. I always held on to her. Even if it was likely that she wasn't. She was my only friend back then. She was the only one who really understood my burdens,my dreams,my batman addiction,and all of the other stuff. We were soul mates. I could feel it till now that she said yes to be my girlfriend. She's changed though,a little. Well first of all,I'm taller than her now. She's into rock,which is good. She finally took the chance to hate the color pink(her mom made her wear atleast something pink everyday). And she's way,way,WAY...more better now. She was my dream. Now she's in my reality.

We stayed here for hours...doing random-ish shit.

Could i do this?...

/SMACK!/

I kissed her for a few seconds,it was worth the fear. I was fearing rejection. Turns out there was non at all.

We headed to the bookstore as promised. She bought a few books,it was few but hella thick. It was 4?...yeah 4. As we got into the car I asked her what it was

"Twilight saga,"she was bouncing up and down in the car seat. Just a little

"So,what's it about"she turned around and gave me more information than the Wikipedia and encyclopedia could've gave. I kept nodding,acting like I understood what the fuck she was saying. But the truth is I did not heard a single syllable.

"You didn't understand anything I said did ya?"she said after a few seconds of silence

"Nope"she knew me 'too' well

Just then she hoped out of the car and raced to her room. Me,tagging along her childishness,ran to her room too. But her mom stopped me halfway to Twila's door. Her mom greeting me with a warm smile. Like always.

"Uhm,Andy?can I talk to you for a moment?..."her mom said

"Yes?"

"Well,I was wondering. If you're gonna enroll for this semester here at our town"

"Yes,I'm not going to have tours for a year. Just some mini concerts for Saturdays."I smiled at her

"Oh! Well that's good news! Do you remember Vera?"

A small note on who Vera is. Vera is Twila's cousin and enemy. They acted like sisters or friends when people are around. But when they're left alone...World War happens.

"Yes."I said as cold as I could

"Well,she's visiting here for 2 days. Tomorrow and the next day after that. She was wondering if you were here"

"I'm sorry,I won't be here for tomorrow and the next day. I've promised to visit my sister for that date. And that I also have to ask your permission."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if Twila could come with me,my parents wants to see her,especially my sister,Avy"

"Oh,okay"she's still one of the warmest persons to me. And she knew that Twila would do anything,just so Vera wouldn't visit.

I came to Twi's room and opened my mouth,but before I could say anything. She already knew what her mother and I've talked about. She was already packing stuff. I helped her by grabbing her other stuff out of the drawers. She only bought a backpack.

"The devil's really commi'n isn't she?"she said sarcastically

"Yeah,good thing I have an angel for a girlfriend huh?"I responded with as much sarcasm

"And good thing I have an angel for a boyfriend too huh?"well,this is gonna make me blush

"Uhuh"

*The next day*

(Avy's POV)

'Sup

Hi,my names Avyleene Biersack. Yeah,I'm Andy's sister,Avy. He's a 3 older than me. He's about 19 by now,which makes me 16. We're close as siblings could be. I knew what kind of person Twi was,and I'd say I want her to be my fucking sister! She's perfect. I always wanted to have a sister or friend like Twila. She's so nice,and she gets me. She be my bro's wife one day,I was sure of it. Just then,I heard a car pull over at our house's front. It was them!

"Av!"Twi said,with such enthusiasm

"Twi!Andy!"I shouted at the love birds

They ran to the houses porch and Twi hugged me. I hugged her with one hand. The other was on the motherfucker,Andy.

"Twi! I miss you so much! How are you!"I said,I haven't seen her 9 freaking years!

"I'd tell you everything soon enough,we have 2 days of endless talking"

"That's all I need"I turned to Andy's direction

"'Sup motherfucka"I smiled,he flashed that evil smile at me that I loved

"I'm fine,"he said"Glittering,fairy princess"he mocked. Twi and Andy laughed,Soprano and Bass. I nudge his head as hard as I could.

We went inside the house. I told Twi to put her stuff at the motherfucker's room. And we rested on the couch. We watched a few movies;practically Twilight first. It was my favorite,and also Twi's. I would glance at Andy every now and then,I could tell that he was already dragged into it. I knew he'd love Twilight as much as he'd love Twila.

But nothing beats Batman.

As soon as we were finished,I went to Andy's room and grabbed all of his Batman CDs. As I entered the living room,Andy eyed me with suspicion. And Twila was grinning at me. She loved Batman too!

"You sure sis?"Andy told me

"Hell yeah!"me and Twi said in unison,same level of enthusiasm too

"Fine."he said that almost as if he was defeated. But he couldn't hide his happiness in those blue eyes-I got those eyes from him-. He was more obsessed with batman more than me and Twi combined. We watched the first one Andy picked. And half way through the film,there was a knock on the door. I bet it was Gia,my friend.I opened the door and I was wrong. It was the crew. Andy's crew. The BVB.

"Hey,Av. The motherfucker here?"Ash said. I got used to calling Andy 'Motherfucker' cause ash usual called him that

"Yeah,watching batman."I said,pun intended

"Oh no!he's infecting everyone with his disease!"sarcasm. No one can beat Ashley's fucking sarcasm.

"Hardy har har"

"I know,you and Twi already catched the disease."

"Yeah yeah...come in"all of them trailed inside the living room,they bought 7 bags of random chips. Wow. And a bag of chocolate bars. And drinks we all love. They're like Andy to me,a brother. Now I'm gonna have a sister with me,Twila.

Author's Note:I clearly do not own the following;BVB,Andy Biersack,knives and pens,Twilight series, or even BATMAN. If you saw something that needs copyright like icons,songs,persons, then I also do not own them. ;)

o_o hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Andy's POV)

Author's Note:I decided to post this one today as well since I won't be around the internet for a week. And I am also noting that I am making another series that would be named around one of the band member's sister. I've seen a lot of this and enjoyed reading it as well,so why not make my own? :3

"Hey bitch!"Ashley shouted at me while he entered the living room. I raised a finger at him. Flipping them all off. Totally normal.

"nice to meet you too"I told them,while my finger was still in the air. Still flippin'n them off

"Let me down!"it was a high pitched soprano,it couldn't have been the guys. Just then I saw a little thing peeked out of Ashley's back. It was a a little girl,about 6 or 5. She piggy backed on Ashley,she pulled Ashley's hair. Ashley put her down and Twi said hi to the little girl. I've never said 'Ashley' this many times in my life.

"Hello,my names Twi" Twi said

"My names Andrea"Andrea said shyly to her. They chatted which made me bored. I leaned to where the guys sat,particularly Ashley. I was about to ask him who the girl was when he turned to me and spoke;

"She's my sister,half sister"he told me as if he already explained it a million times to a kindergartener

The night ended well,Twi in my arms. We just slept,in the same bed. Nothing but sleep,she was tired from her chat with the little brat. I hugged her with one arm as we slept.

*the next day*

I woke up around 6 am and Twila wasn't in my arms anymore. I got up and looked around the house. No one was in they're rooms anymore. I went to the kitchen to cook for myself,but it turns out everyone was wide awake,eating. I heard Ashley's mini concert in the bathroom,he must've been showering.

There was this good smelling bread,Mouth watering bacon,some noodles,pancakes,hotdogs,eggs,ice tea and other stuff I couldn't name. Everything was mouth watering. I could've sworn I felt hungry.

"Being a chef aren't we?"I told Twila as I grabbed a plate with bacon,eggs, and a pancake. I made a pancake sandwich

"Well,I woke around 4 am,I dressed. I had nothing to do,so I decided to cook"

"Wonderful choice"I said,content with her delectable culinary skills

"So,where are we going today?"Avy asked me

"We're not going anywhere Av,we'd leave first thing tomorrow. Mom wants to see Twi"I said

"Oh okay,So another round of batman?"CC said sarcastically

"Hell."Ashley said

"Well here goes my enthusiasm"Jake said,still sarcastic

"How about you let Avy decide?"Jinxx said,he was more mature than these idiots

"Well...?"I said in Avy's direction

"How about a round of horror movies? Different genres of horror?"well I felt everyone's contentment with horror. How the hell am I gonna survive this shit?

"I'm gonna grab the CDs!"Jake said,he nudged me to go with him

We went upstairs,at the bookcase,it was filled with CDs instead of books.

We grabbed tons of genres,i didn't dare look at it. Afraid of triggering my fear of fucking clowns. Yes,I fucking hate and I'm fucking scared of CLOWNS.

We went downstairs,everyone was at the living room. They bought all of the food there. I sat at the carpet near Twila. Twi and Avy were the only ones who knows my fear of clowns. I had the feeling of a full scale panic attack coming when Jinxx got a CD,it had a fucking clown as the cover. FUCK.

I grabbed a handful of bacon and put it on my plate. Eating it slowly as I watched. Then this fucking jumpscare appeared. I almost spit all of the bacon back on the plate,but I stopped it with my hand,covering my mouth. I heard Twi giggle at my side. That's one of the things I love about her. She loves the macabre,she's not a girly girl. She's tough,and she loves horror. A simple jumpscare can make me scream my heart out and ran to the nearest person to me,but she would just keep a straight face or just smile. I love her. Then all of the sudden,I heard everyone screamed,except me and Twila. She rested her head on my shoulder,I threw my arm at her side. She could make my fears go away. Literally. I heard a few comments on my back. Well,I did not fucking care.

After an hour,the movie ended.

"What's next Av?" Twi said

"I don't know,Chainsaw Massacre or 'Sad-ako?"Avy suggested

"Sadako sounds pretty nice to me"Ash said

"Sadako it is"Twi said

Sounds pretty low scare to me...or so I thought...

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"I screamed at the first fucking jump scare. I heard them all laugh behind me,so did Twila. Traitor.

"Sorry Andy"she pecked my cheeks...I'm i burning? Let me check. Nope. No fire at all

"It's fine Twila"

"I should be used to you again by now"

"What do you mean'used to me'?"

"I should be used to you being scared this easily"aw fuck...now she thinks I'm a baby for horror stuff.

"I'm not a baby you know"

"You are 'my' baby,try to remember that genius"I'm the luckiest guy in the world. No joke

/Ring!Ring!Ring!/

"I'll get it,"Av said

"Yeah...okay...I'll tell him...bye mom!"Mom called?

"Mom called?"I asked

"Yeah,she's not coming home today,or tomorrow."

"Oh,okay...well,what's our plan gang?"I told everyone

"Let's stick with our original plan. Watching horror."CC said

"Yeah...yeah"Jake added

"Fine."I said as smug as I could. I wanted to revert back to BATMAN for crying out loud!

Just then,the phone rang. I grabbed it and went outside,

"Hello?..."

"/tick...tock...tick...tock...whir!whir!whir!/"

Wrong number?

*The same day*

(Krissy's POV)

Hello,uhm...my name's Kristanna,people calls me Kriss or Krissy. And I'm basically obsessing with this guy. His name's Aiko,Aiko Yagami. He's half Japanese and half British. But he grew up in America with his brother,Nate,and his sister Danila . Aiko lives next door,he arrived yesterday and Danila and Nate was nice and warm to me. Not like him,sheash! He's such a bitch to me! How dare that bitch call me an idiot! I wasn't on the bottom of my class FIY! I'm the school's best at Math and Second in science,English and economy(I was always second to Twi). I'm gonna make his semester a living hell. But then again,he's my crush's . So I can't put a finger on him since it will lower my acquaintanceship with the guy. Uh!

"Obsessing over my brother aren't we?"a voice from behind me said. I ignored the voice behind me

"Well,sorry to break to yah. But he's a not into Emo's or Goths. He's more of the girly bitches. But me on the other hand doesn't mind. Oh!and he's already taken!"Nate said

"Well,god damn the bitch!"we laughed at my comment

"A toast to your obsession with my brother!"

"A TOAST!"

We chilled with his friends,Bella and Rainer and Nate's sister,Danila. Nate was as handsome as his bro. But he's more of an Emo version of Aiko. Rainier has got to be less handsomer than Nate,but he's got more brains,he could pass off as a nerd in our school. Bella was nice to me,she's very pretty. Yet again. I'm already missing my Twila! I miss my bestfriend so much already. I'm such a drama queen ain't I?

"Uhm...someone's here kriss,"Bella said

"I'll get it!"I said. I opened the door and found my angel

"Hey,Kristanna"Aiko said

"Hey,Aiko..."I trailed off

"Can I come in?"of Course!

"Yeah,sure."stupid! You're so stupid Krissy!

Then he leaned towards me...

Author's Note:I clearly do not own the following;BVB,Andy Biersack,knives and pens,Twilight series,Sadako,Texas Chainsaw Massacre or even BATMAN. If you saw something that needs copyright like icons,songs,persons, then I also do not own them. ;)

o_o hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(Twila's POV)

"Welcome home Twila!"

"Hi mom!"I said

It was such an awesome day!

But like ALL the DAYS.

It has to end

Meaning I have to sleep,I yawned as I entered my room. But something was off about how Andy acted when we left,as if there was something he was keeping from me. Huh. He always told me everything he knew,he's not a type of person who hides secrets well. I guess I'd ask him tomorrow then?

*Dream*

Like most dreams I would have,it takes place in our house.

But something's different too

I was in the car,my mom drove me home from school. I darted at the porch,calling for my sister.

"Tanya!Tanya?"I headed to her room...

Even though I've Dreamt about this a thousand times,I could still feel the horror and shock in my face. As I darted to my sister's room. Blood on her bed,cuts in her neck and wrists,and a bloodstained note;"I'm in my happy place now:)". I started sobbing. Then it decided to look at Tanya again. But she wasn't there anymore,then I felt a cold icy jolt in my body when something touched me from my behind,I looked around and saw the ghostly Tanya. She had a knife in her hand,she was ready to kill. But she wasn't about to kill me. She was gonna take her life again. She ran to the corner of the room. I was slowly walking to her then I was running. But I couldn't seem to reach her,even how fast I ran. Then she mouthed some words I couldn't understand. Then,she took her life as I ran towards her. But it was too late.

*Back to reality*

I darted out of my dream. My eyes shot open,I could sense my tears welding up in my pain stricken eyes. The pain of loosing someone you love cannot be escaped. This dream I had a thousand times,I still end up the same crying girl. I-I didn't understand why she wanted to die so,so bad before. She was my older sister,she never hated me. But when I had a mind of my own,and all those happiness of childhood past by me,I now understood why she wanted to die. I hope she's not in hell,she's a good person,I hope she's in heaven. I wish she could still be with me.

A few minutes after the sun rose up,there was this knock on my door. I told her to come in,not minding if my eyes looks like it's been bitten by an insect.

"Hey!Tw- are you okay? What happened?!"Krissy said,worry in her voice

"It's just the dream again,don't worry so much for me kriss"I said,a few cracks in my voice

"Twi..."she sat by me and brushed my hair with her fingers

"It's just Tanya...she...she..I miss her." I said,my voice still cracking from sobs

"Shh...I'll call Andy. He'd make your pain lessen."she said as she grabbed her phone from her back pocket.

"No!"but it was too late. She already called Andy to come over. I continued to sob till someone knocked on the door again. But it wasn't 'just' Andy. Daphne,Cassia,Jasper and Edmund was there too. So Krissy invited the whole gang for one of my sobs. I'm gonna kill her later...

Andy ran by my side,trapping me in his embrace. My sobs started to deplete. Guess Kriss was right huh? I peaked under my hair,I saw them starting to put some of my CDs in the stereo.

"Hindi Kita,malilimutan

Alaala mo'y naka sabit

Sa pusong ko'ng ikaw ang May Ari"

It's a Filipino(tagalog)song...it's by Calla lily. Here is an indirect translation

"I won't forget you

Your memories are kept

In my heart,that's yours forever"

It's called "Hindi Kita malilimutan" which means "I won't forget you". It's a song usually played in people's wake. Song for deceased loved ones. It made me sob even worst. Andy hushed me,I still kept sobbing. Then he raised my head into his direction. I could see his pain stricken eyes,a exact icy blue replica of my pain. I could see it. He was hurt too. By me? He was hurt because I was hurt?

"Stop crying,she's in heaven now."he said

"She committed suicide."I cracked

"You can't be sure she's in hell,Tanya is a good person"

He did something I wouldn't expect, it made my sadness disappear,not all together. But it lessened so much,that I don't have to focus for it to go away. He placed his soft lips onto mine. While I was still trapped in his arms. I stopped crying all together. All the pain residing. What was I crying about? He pulled away to hug me even tighter in his thin arms. How could he be so strong when he's almost as thin as me?

(Andy's POV)

I rushed to Twila's door,bursting through it.

I looked at where she was,she was being cradled by Krissy. She was still sobbing,her sobs were barely audible. I ran across the room,and replaced Krissy. I trapped her in my arms,and placing my head on top of hers. People said that you're gonna feel what your love one feels,I didn't believed it...until now. I felt the pain jolt through my body,not enough to make me cry though. But it was one of those pains you can't bare emotionally. The pain of seeing someone you loved pained.

*earlier that day*

I was pacing through my room,deciding where I was gonna buy my school supplies. Considering that next week was the first day of class. I was listing everything I needed,books,notebooks,pencils,papers,crayons,coloring stuff...

Then my phone rang

"Hello?"I said

"Andy!"it was Krissy" you have to come here!"

"Why?where?"

"Well,she got that 'dream' again." I supposed 'she' means Twila and 'dream' means Tanya

"Tanya?"I said

"Yes. I don't have enough time,Twila's trying to get the phone from me!"

"Okay,give me 8 minutes."I grabbed my keys and ran to my car and turned the engine on. I soon as I got to Twi's,I knocked on the door and I saw that her friends were there too,they opened the door,they came with me upstairs. They explained to me that they were afraid of Twila whenever she has one of her 'dreams'. Because they couldn't bare her pain.

*present time*

Her pain was too much for me,so I raised her head and told her to stop,she looked straight into my eyes,I could tell she saw the pain in them. She was about to sob again but I had enough. So I leaned closer to her and kissed her. My pain resided when I saw the corner of her lips pull up. Making her smile. I smile like an idiot too.

"Sorry,I ruined your shirt"she said,her voice still hoarse from sobbing

I glanced at my 'once' white shirt. That is now smeared with mascara and eyeliner. It was a beautiful design to it though. Awesome.

"So,what do you wanna do today?"Krissy told Twila.

"I just wanna stay in bed,the whole week"twi said,Krissy rolled her eyes

"We can't,we have to go to school next week remember?"I reminded her

"Which reminds me! I have to buy my supplies!Fuck!"she said,cursing herself

"Actually,I was planning to buy supplies today. Mind joining me guys?"I told them

"Yeah!sure. Give me a few minutes"she said,darting to her closet.

I went outside,to give her some privacy. So did the others. After a few minutes,she come out wearing a white shirt,which has a stained black on propose design. And she wore grey jeans. I heard a few snickers at the back,they noticed that we matched too. Maybe I blushed,maybe I didn't.

We drove to this bookstore. We bought all of the supplies we needed. Me and Twila ended up buying Batman and Bands theme. I also went to a different store and bought a hoodie,just incase.

After that we went to get brunch at this cute little diner. Well,cute for people like us. It was painted matte black all over. And the floor was matte white. There was this crystal chandelier that looks blood stained,and all of the furniture was white too. But all of the furniture was also blood stained. We took the big table next to this giant vase of dead roses. I like this place.

"May I take your order?"the waitress said. We all told them what we wanted and we payed up for it.

"Your order will be delivered shortly"

After that,I put on my hoodie and went back to the table. Just so I don't attract the attention. Then our song Knives and Pens played...I couldn't help sing along. Twila just smirked at me. Stop embarrassing me,mouth!

We got to Twila's home about 12:00 noon,her mom wasn't home yet.

And again,my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tick..tock...tick...tock"a familiar voice said

"Who is this?"

"Tanya."well that scared the living shit out of me

Author's Note:I clearly do not own the following;BVB,Andy Biersack,knives and pens,Twilight series,Sadako,Texas Chainsaw Massacre,Hindi Kita malilimutan(Calallily) or even BATMAN. If you saw something that needs copyright like icons,songs,persons, then I also do not own them. ;)

o_o hope you enjoy!


End file.
